More than friends
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Sequel to "More than enemies". This time starring Beth Phoenix and Cody Rhodes. Cody helps Beth to feel better after the incident with John Cena. Rated M for following chapters. Please Review. Completed Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "More than enemies". **

**This one is the sequel to "More than enemies" but John Cena will only be mentioned. Story is about Beth Phoenix and Cody Rhodes. Other chapters will follow. **

**I do not own anything. The names, gimmicks and so on belong to the WWE/Vince McMahon.**

_

Beth was happy on SmackDown! After months of praying to get away from RAW she was finally there and forgot all the pain she suffered on the red brand. Especially from John Cena.

She went through hell after she had slept with him. But that was John. Always being cocky, arrogant, the total asshole backstage. He told everyone how he had nailed her and how she was screaming out his name. Another girl in his list, this list must be growing every day. But nobody from the officials ever did something about him. They need him; he is the hero to everyone out there.

Since she got away from John and all of his stupid remarks the blonde Diva was happy, she had found a new home on the blue brand and got closer to the other Divas, just like Tiffany and Layla. Sure, she has her enemies there as well, because Michelle was thinking that Beth could be the next top Diva so she was manipulating everything.

The Glamazon just arrived at the hotel; she enters it and sees Tiffany along with her husband Drew McIntyre in the lobby. With a smile on her face she heads over to them and greets.

"Hey! Anything new?" Beth asked them, but her smile faded away when she saw Tiffany's concerned look on her face. "What? What happened?"

Beth stepped closer; maybe something was wrong with Tiffany or with anyone else close to her.

"Hey Beth! Uhm...have you took a look on the schedule for the show tomorrow?" Tiffany asked her.

"No...But why are you asking? Is there something that terrible? I mean is Layla fighting against Michelle or what is it?" Beth got nervous; she didn't like the way Tiffany was looking at her. It was nervousness, pity and sadness.

Tiffany turned her face, she was looking away from Beth. That was enough for Beth, her voice got louder. "Oh, come on, Tiff. What is the matter? Tell me, damn it!" She glares from Tiffany and then to Drew, who was silent the whole time.

"Whoa, Beth! Stay calm. You are in a mixed Tag Team Match. That's it." Drew said to her in his scottish accent. "And why is it that terrible that Tiff is like that?" Beth was confused; she didn't understand why there was so much trouble with that fact.

"Don't you get it, Beth?" That was Tiffany; her voice was loud and very high. "It's Alberto Del Rio with Michelle against you and John Cena." Tiffany was looking at her. Beth's mouth falls open as she heard who her tag team partner would be tomorrow.

Feeling how her little, safe world would crash down again; she took a seat on the big black leather couch in the lobby and stared to the ground.

"Bethy..." Tiffany knees down next to the Glamazon. "It's good. I'm ok, really." Beth gave Tiffany a weak smile and got up from the couch, she shrugs and let out a laugh when she heads to the desk to check into the hotel.

Tiffany and Drew only watched her heading from the desk to the elevator and disappearing there up to her floor.

How could it be that John Cena was in a match with her? That was impossible. He was the one who told the writers to do such a stupid match. Alberto Del Rio? Why in the hell against him?

Michelle...that was ok. Beth wants her title, but Alberto and John?

Beth was sinking down into her hotel bed, the blonde rolls onto her stomach and punches with her fist into the pillow. Every little note, remark, mean word he said got into Beth's mind again.

_Just like every other hoe I had..._

_She screamed my name..._

_That little slut wanted more..._

_She was begging that I give her more..._

She was screaming her soul out, into the pillow. Tears were running down her cheeks and onto the pillow. It was getting wet.

"Beth! BETH!" Loud, hard knocks were coming from the door. "BETH! Open that door. Please!" It was a male voice. "Bethy Baby, open up. Come on." It was Cody Rhodes. The only guy who treated her with respect from the first minute they met. From all the others she only got these looks and she fought hard to get the respect from them as well.

Beth clears her throat, she places the pillow against the headboard and got up. Fixing her clothes and hair, she opens the door. "You cried..." Cody said in a worried tone, he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears.

"No..." Beth backed away from his hand and looked to the side. She hated to show some weakness, especially not in this business.

Cody walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He got closer towards the blonde and wrapped his arms around her. He knew how she was feeling and sometimes you only need someone who just holds you, not saying a word, not asking any questions, just be there.

Beth was thankful. Thankful for Cody, thankful that he was here. She buries her head into his shoulder and starts crying again.

Cody slowly picked her up from the ground and carried her over to the bed, he knew everything from Beth. What was going on and what John did to her. If he only would get near to John he would kill him.

Beth was holding tightly onto Cody when he laid her down on the bed, she didn't want to be alone tonight. So Cody was lying next to her, still keeping the blonde in his arms.

The superstar always wanted more than just to be friends with Beth. He totally fell in love with her since the moment they talked the first.

Beth was beautiful, sexy, smart, intelligent...absolutely perfect for him. But, no, he didn't want to tell her that. Not when she was hurt like that. He was happy that she trusted him, which was enough for him at the moment.

Beth stars to cry a bit louder, the panic was overwhelming, so her panting and gasping got heavier. She knew it was childish to act like that but she couldn't help it.

Cody kisses her blonde hair and whispers. "Shh...I'm here...try to sleep a bit." He plants a soft kiss onto her head and rubs her lower back to comfort her some.

It only took some minutes until the Diva fell asleep in Cody's arms, still holding tightly onto him. Cody as well closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**The next day**

The clock began to ring. Beth slowly pushes the button of the clock with a groan; she opens her eyes and holds her breath. Someone was lying behind her. Someone had wrapped an arm around her waist. Who was there?

Slowly the Diva turns her head to see Cody. She lets out a relieving sigh and smiles. Gently she tries to get out of the bed, not to wake Cody up. But once she moved a bit the Superstar leans forward and kisses her neck softly.

"Good morning!" Cody whispers with a slight yawn.

"Morning!" Beth replied with a smile. It was a good feeling to have someone that close to her who was just...just...yeah, just there. Not wanting anything from her.

Beth turns around in his embrace and gazes into Cody's wonderful eyes. She never realized that he had such great eyes. "You were the whole night here?" She asks him with fascination.

Cody nods slowly and returns the smile. "I couldn't leave you alone." While saying that Cody places one hand onto her cheek and softly strokes it with his thumb.

The blonde still keeps her focus on Cody. "Cody, that's..." She couldn't finish her sentence because the young superstar kissed her lips.

For a second Beth was shocked about that reaction. Did she miss something? What in the hell was going on here?

The blonde pulls back and looks at Cody shocked and confused. The young man holds his breath and then lets it exhale. "Cody, what in the...?"

Cody shakes his head; he palms his face and got up from the bed. "Nothing, sorry." He knew he did something wrong. It was a mistake to kiss her. But he couldn't hold back. He wanted her so badly, Cody loves Beth. But that was definitely a very big mistake.

"Cody, where are you going? Please. Explain it to me?" Quickly Beth jumps up from the bed and walks over to Cody. She grabs his arm and tries to hold him back from leaving.

"Beth, it was a mistake. So just forget it ok? I never did it." He pulls his arm back from her grip and heads over to the door. He wasn't angry at Beth, he was so mad angry about himself. And now he was acting like the biggest idiot on earth. And if he continues to act like that he will maybe lose the friendship of Beth.

But right now he just wanted to get out of the room, to make up his mind and take some deep breaths. Slamming the door shut Cody sighs heavy when he was standing outside of Beth's hotel room.

Beth just couldn't believe what just happened. That kiss...was good. She was just surprised because she never thought that Cody felt that way.

But since he left the room total angry Beth did something wrong. Maybe she should have kissed him back? Or she just didn't know what to do.

Somehow she loved what Cody did, that kiss, that he was there for her but on the other side...why in the hell has he to react like that? That wasn't ok.

Beth was angry at his reaction. At least he could have explained it to her instead of just leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

Well, now...she was complete alone. And then that match with John tonight. How shall she survive that without any company or help?


	2. Chapter 2

With a heavy sigh Beth pushes the door open of the arena. It was that fateful day. The day with the main event match Alberto Del Rio and Michelle McCool vs John Cena and herself. Beth wished that this day would already be over. But oh well...it was just the beginning.

Her feet brought her right in front of Cody's locker room. She wanted to talk to him about what happened in the morning. She couldn't be let that between them like it was right now.

With a nervous look on her face the blonde Diva knocks on the door. So the only thing she could do was waiting until Cody let her in. Oh and only some seconds later, someone answered and she stepped in.

They weren't alone in the locker room. Drew was also there since he was currently put into a Tag Team with Cody. Beth waves at him and smiles a bit.

"Cody, can we talk, please?"

The young superstar was handling with his kneepad as he didn't look at Beth for just one second. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know about what or why? So no, we can't talk."

Beth's mouth falls open. Was that Cody? That Cody who just spent the night in her room and only held her in his arms? The Cody who was one of her closest friends?

No, not at all.

The Glamazon looks shocked at the Dashing one and shakes her head, nervously running some of her fingers through her blonde locks.

"Beth, please. Would you please leave us alone now? I mean, unless you, we have to prepare for a match and please, I need some time for me, because these looks need some time to relax and chill. I don't want to look old out there with wrinkles...Just like...you!"

Cody looked up and glared at Beth with an evil smirk. The blonde swallows and breaths heavy. That didn't just come out of his mouth. She shakes her head and tries to keep her head high, to hold back the hot tears in her eyes.

Drew who was sitting there silently, looking at Beth and got up to give her some comfort. But Beth just shakes her head and heads out of the locker room.

"Man, Cody, what in the hell was that? What happened that you are acting like a complete asshole? What is wrong with you?" The Scotsman says in his heavy accent and shakes his head.

Cody sighs, she still hears how Beth slammed the door shut when she left and he knew he had lost her now for good. "Yeah, I am an asshole..." He mumbles more to himself than to Drew.

Her whole body was shaking when she was walking down the hallway, trying to catch her breath. The only thing she wanted was to get home and cry, maybe die. Nobody would ever miss her.

She might be the Glamazon, the strong Beth Phoenix, but her soul, her heart was broken. She just wanted respect and someone who loves her just the way she is. But now...Cody...her Cody was treating her like shit.

"Hey yo! What the fuck, watch where are...Beth!" Beth looks up after she ran into someone, when she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was walking.

John. It was John Cena. Right in front of her.

The blonde backs away, not a second too late because John was about to wrap his arms around her. "Babe...why so scared? We haven't seen each other a long time. Come here and say welcome to me." John opens his arms to wait for her to hug him. He had a big smirk on his lips. He so knew how to get her angry or just to intimidate her.

Beth was about to scream and flip out. She wraps her arms around herself and slowly walks past John. It was enough she couldn't be his tag team partner later tonight.

John tilted his head to the side when she was ignoring him. He quickly got into her face and backed her up against the cold hard wall. "Don't you dare to ignore me again, Beth." He pushed his body against hers and leans his head closer to hers.

Beth tries to fight about the upcoming panic when John pushed her against the wall. She never thought that John would go that far to scare her. "Please...what do you want?" The blonde Diva thought that nightmare was over when she left Raw. But she thought wrong.

"What I want? Beth, you know that..." He whispers, and Beth could feel how he was smirking while one finger of him trailed over her collarbone. "Give me one more night with you. I will fuck you in every position..." His finger trailed down over one of her breasts.

Beth closes her eyes, her breath goes heavy and she tries to push him away which only made him laugh. "In every way. You will scream my name. You will wake up with a sore ..." His hand moves between her legs when he looks at her smirking devilishly, "...pussy..."

The Diva slaps him hard into his face and pushes him away. That was enough. She had enough from him, so she keeps going. Beth hits him into his stomach and into his face. John was that surprised from her strength and that reaction that he stumbles back.

But, he is a man. Of course he was stronger than her. John redresses his balance again. He grabs her by her arm and glares angrily down at her. "Ugh...Beth, that wasn't a good..."

"Beth? Is everything ok?" John and Beth, both of them turned their head to the voice which was coming from the side. John releases Beth from his hard grip and smiles.

"Hey. Codeman. What's up in the building? How is your old man, Dusty?" John walks over to Cody, just like nothing happened between Beth and him. Cody frowns; he takes a longer look at Beth and then pays attention to John, heading with him down the hallway.

Later on that night

The match was good, nothing special to be honest. Sure, John and Beth won against Alberto and Michelle. Beth had to play the good girl and celebrate with John in the ring after he sure got the three counts.

Once they walked up the ramp and behind the curtain, Beth tried to get quickly away from him. She never felt that bad but today was the worst day in her life.

"No, please...what else do you want?" Beth's voice was desperate; she looks up at John when he grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer.

"Oh, Beth. Baby, come on. I know you love me. Well, somehow I love you too." Beth shakes her head; she places her hands onto his shoulders and tries to push him away.

"John, please. Leave me alone. You had your fun with me. You got me at my weakest and only made jokes about me. So please, leave me alone now." She punches her fists against his muscular chest and was about to cry.

The blonde Diva looks around for help. Why was nobody there? The show was over but just some minutes, so why in the hell was nobody there?

_Oh please...please, someone has to help me. God, please..._

Beth begs and got even more desperate, there was no way to escape and John would chase her when she was running away. He would follow her to her car, her hotel and her hotel room.

He would only stop if she was going to...no that will never happen again. She saw his real face.

"You are so cute when you are angry, Beth. You will enjoy it even more than last time." John runs his fingers through her blonde, sweaty hair, - they were both still in their ring clothes – while kissing her neck.

Beth starts to cry quietly, the tears were running down her cheeks. She felt his hands all over her body, reaching up to untie her ring gear on the back of her neck.

_No...Don't do that. Please stop..._

The Diva gave up on herself and closes her eyes, hoping she wouldn't feel that much, when he was busy with her body. She didn't even care about herself anymore. She lost everything and John was responsible for that.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling him any longer pressed against her body. Beth slowly opens her eyes and sees how Cody was beating up John. Cody drives him into a corner, yelling at him, threatening him.

John was sitting in the corner on the ground, looking angrily up at Cody.

"And if I will ever see you again near Beth, then I'm going to kill you. You understand me, Cena?" Cody keeps his eyes on him, still not backing away.

Then Cody turns around, still aware that John could attack him from behind. He approaches Beth and looks at her for a couple of seconds, and then he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

Beth couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Her body was so tensed up when John was threatening her all the time. But now she could let it go, be herself in Cody's arms.

Without a word, he keeps his arms around her and leads her to her locker room, where she could shower and then change into her clothes. Cody was waiting in front of the door, so nobody would get into the locker room without any permission from Beth.

After nearly 30 minutes the blonde was ready, she was wearing her street clothes and all her things were packed.

The both of them were leaving the arena. And after another 30 minutes Beth was standing with Cody in front of her hotel room.

"Thanks. Thank you so much, Cody." Beth looks up at the taller man; a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey, you know I will always be there for you. And I know I was an asshole earlier and I'm really sorry about that, Beth. I hope you can forgive me." Cody answers, he steps a bit closer to the blonde Diva, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

"I wasn't even nicer to you. So I'm sorry as well." Beth locks her eyes on him and blushes softly. Somehow she was waiting for that kiss she was longing for now.

"Good night, Beth." Cody leans closer and kisses...Beth on her cheek. Then he turns around and walks down the corridor to his hotel room, leaving Beth in front of her hotel room alone and disappointed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

„Cody? Cody? Hello? Help me, please! "

It was 3 A.M. and Cody was laying in his bed, the phone pressed to his ear. But when he heard Beth in panic and scared he was fully awake.

"Beth, what is wrong? Sweetie, tell me? What's wrong?" He jumped out of the bed, grabbing his shirt to take it on, never putting the phone away from his ear.

"He...he is here...oh god..." He could hear some loud knocks which probably came from Beth's hotel room door. Beth was crying, sobbing into the phone.

"Cody, I'm so scared..." Then Cody heard a scream and the phone call ended.

"Beth? Beth! Fuck..." Cody runs out of his hotel room, only wearing his black boxershorts and straight up the corridor back to Beth's hotel room.

Some people were standing in the corridor, watching were this noise came from as Cody sees someone calling the police. He keeps running up to Beth's hotel room and rams his fist against the door.

"Open up! Beth! Beth!" He jumps against the door to break it open, only to see how John was pushing Beth around in the hotel room. He yells at her and threatens her with his words.

Then John pays his attention to the door, seeing Cody standing there. He starts laughing and shakes his head. "Oh, you think you can stop me, Cody huh? No, not really. What you have done in the backstage area was a fluke. So back off, keep your nose out of my business here."

Cena crawls onto the bed, towering Beth, he slaps her across the face when she wanted to push him away. The blonde lets out a groan and places one hand on her cheek, wincing.

"Shut up, bitch!" John yells at Beth and was about to slap her once again, but Cody jumps onto Cena and literally spears him from the bed onto the hotel room floor.

Beth starts crying, she holds her cheek and sits up on the bed, hectically looking around as she only saw that the two guys were rolling around on the floor, punching and hitting each other.

The blonde Diva keeps shivering when two police men ran into the hotel room, followed by many other from the police.

They tried to separate the two wrestlers from each other. "Get your hands off of me!" John yells and tries to fight against the police men who had him caught.

"Miss? Miss? Who is the guy who attacked you?" One of the tall police men asked Beth. She was so shocked that she only pointed at John Cena with her pointer finger. "You bitch! I will get you one day." Cena threatens her as the police men let Cody go and moved out of the hotel room with John.

Once the door was closed Cody didn't hesitate to run over to Beth, wrapping his arms around the still shivering Diva. "Is everything ok?" The Dashing superstar looks at Beth and cups her face into his hands.

Beth nods, tears were still running down her cheeks as she looks into Cody's bright eyes. She couldn't speak at the moment, she was still shocked.

Cody leans in closer, he brings her face to his and...finally kisses her.

Beth wanted to back away, but Cody didn't let her, he keeps her close to his body and keeps the kiss going until Beth started to kiss him back.

The Glamazon frowns at the feeling of Cody's lips on hers, but it soon felt good and she just let herself fall into his arms. Beth sighs softly against his lips as they were still kissing. Within a minute Cody picks Beth up and walks with her over to the bed. He placed her gently onto the bed and quickly moved on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

"Cody..." Beth breaks the kiss and looks up at him, her lips swollen from the kiss. The blonde tries to see something in his eyes.

"We don't have to, Beth. It's just...I...I...love...you!" Cody stated and keeps looking into the eyes of the young Diva. A smile appears on Beth's lips when she cups his face in her hands, leaning up to kiss him even deeper than before.

She loves him. Oh and how much she loves him. "It's ok, I want it." The blonde Diva mumbles against Cody's lips when she slowly pulls up her tank top.

Cody watches her, once the tank top was tossed on the floor the Superstar runs his hand up on her toned stomach, right in between her perfect breasts. His hands then finally found her way to her back unhooking Beth's bra.

The former Legacy member leans forward to pay attention to each one of Beth's breast. Beth only could moan out softly. Her body was shivering from his touch. "Cody...I love you too." Beth watches him; she was laying back on her elbows as they supported her up.

Once he had heard her words Cody looks up at her. Smiling brightly he moves up to meet her lips in a heated kiss. The young man pulls down her pants, revealing her shaved pink vagina.

Cody was already that hard that he could release himself right about now. Beth turned him on that much and he was so stupid to hurt her, he would never forgive himself that.

With one move Cody had pulled down his own boxers, pushing her legs apart and guides his cock slowly into Beth's vagina. The blonde squeezes her eyes together and lets out a soft moan. "Ok?" His brown eyes watched her expressions and stopped inside of her.

"Yeah...yeah, everything is perfect." Beth opens her eyes again, having that sparkle in them when she cups his face in her hands, pulling him down again to kiss his lips.

Cody was more than happy. He kissed her back and just begins to move in and out of her. Slowly at first but then he picked up the pace and it got more intensive between them. More passionate and heated than before.

Beth was holding onto him as their sex continued. She was looking up at him, breathing heavy. "I'm so...close..." She gasps out and tilts her head to the side, digging her nails into the pillow besides her head.

Cody leans down when she was giving him so much access on her neck. He drags his tongue along the sensitive flesh of hers and starts sucking on it harder. "Then cum for me, babe."

With him sucking on her sensitive neck Beth moans out even more, her body was tensing up and she was tightening around his cock when she finally releases her juices.

Just at the same time Cody moans against Beth's skin when he feels her vagina walls to tighten around his cock as he shots his load inside of her. The Superstar collapses on her body and tries to catch his breath.

Beth could still feel how the orgasm was running through her whole body, leaving her shaking. Slowly Cody faces her and smiles, pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you!" She whispers against his lips when they shared a kiss, Cody in the meantime slides down from her exhausted body and pulls her with him. He keeps her close to him and brushes with his fingers along her cheek.

"I hope that nightmare is over now." She snuggles up to Cody and wraps one arm around his waist.

"I'm here to protect you." Cody smiles, he kisses her forehead and looks at her with a satisfied smile when he realized that the beauty in his arms fell asleep.


End file.
